The Story From Dream Land
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!
1. The Prolog

_**Chapter 1: The Prolog**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri**_

_**Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!**_

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadanmu Ran?" tanya sahabatnya yang bernama Sonoko.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujar Ran lemah.

"Ini, aku bawakan sari bunga. Konon katanya sari bunga ini dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ringan," ujar Sonoko sambil menyerahkan sari bunga yang dia maksud. Setelah itu, Ran meneguknya tanpa sisa. Kemudian, Sonoko mengajaknya keluar dari rumahnya yang berbentuk seperti bunga mawar dan mereka berdua pun melihat keadaan luar rumah. Banyak peri-peri yang berterbangan kesana kemari untuk mengambil sari bunga dan menyetorkannya. Peri-peri di sini beragam. Kalau Ran, dia adalah peri mawar. Rumahnya berbentuk seperti bunga mawar, begitu pun dengan bajunya yang berwarna merah seperti mawar. Sedangkan Sonoko, dia adalah peri dandelion. Rumahnya berbentuk seperti bunga dandelion. Bajunya pun berwarna orange sama seperti bunga dandelion.

"Hey, Ran! Hey, Sonoko!" panggil seorang peri yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

"Kazuha!" ujar mereka berdua kompak.

Kazuha adalah peri bunga matahari. Sama seperti peri-peri lainnya, setiap peri –baik itu rumah ataupun baju– pasti selalu sama. Maka dari itu, rumahnya berbentuk seperti bunga matahari dan bajunya pun berwarna kuning cerah. Persis seperti pembawaannya yang selalu ceria.

"Bagaimana keadanmu, Ran? Apa kau sudah boleh keluar? Kau kan baru saja sakit dua hari yang lalu dan belum sadar dari pingsanmu," ujar Kazuha.

"Ah, iya. Aku sudah merasa sangat baik, sebab tadi Sonoko telah memberiku sari bunga yang enak sekali," ujar Ran.

"Sari bunga yang itu, ya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Tentu saja! Ayo sekarang kita berkeliling-keliling!" ajak Sonoko.

"Baik!" ujar mereka berdua kompak.

Mereka pun terbang dengan sayap-sayap indah mereka. Setiap peri yang mereka lewati, baik yang kenal maupun tidak selalu mereka beri senyuman hangat. Mereka berterbangan kesana kemari. Melewati indahnya bunga-bunga di sana. Terkadang mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga tersebut. Mereka juga melihat ada peri yang sedang mengambil sari bunga, ada yang sedang membawa sari bunga untuk dikumpulkan, ada beberapa peri kecil yang sedang bermain, ada yang sedang bercanda, ada juga yang hanya sedang berjalan-jalan seperti mereka. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka pun mencoba terbang lebih jauh dan pergi ke bukit. Mereka pun berhenti di sana.

"Indahnya bukit ini! Banyak bunganya!" puji Sonoko.

"Benar! Bunga-bunga di sini pun beragam!" seru Kazuha.

"Hey, teman-teman! Itu istana raja kan?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk apa yang dia maksud.

"Ya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kazuha balik.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya heran, kenapa mereka seperti tidak keluar istana, ya? Bukankah mereka harus mengawasi jalannya kegiatan kita ini?" ujar Ran.

"Mereka keluar kemarin lho! Hanya saja kau tidak lihat. Pangeran mereka yang tampan pun juga ada. Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya," ujar Sonoko antusias, "tapi, hanya saudara kembarnya saja sih."

"Eh?" ujar Kazuha dan Ran bersamaan, "mereka kembar?"

"Baru tahu? Aduh, kalian ini ketinggalan zaman sih. sini aku ceritakan. Ehm, ehm," ujar Sonoko sedikit berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Raja Yusaku dan Permaisuri Yukiko mempunyai sepasang anak kembar. Mereka itu bernama Kaito dan Shinichi. Tapi, yang menjadi kakaknya adalah Kaito. Yang kemarin datang ke tempat kita adalah Pangeran Kaito. Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia bernama Kaito. Soalnya, ibunya memanggilnya Kaito. Begitu."

"Oh, begitu. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana rupa Pangeran Kaito?" tanya Kazuha semangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya yang kau incar adalah sang panglima perang, ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Heiji, deh," ujar Ran.

"Ih! Apaan sih? Siapa juga yang suka sama dia! Lagipula, waktu itu aku hanya bilang kagum padanya, bukan suka! Dan apa salah, jika aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupa pangeran kita?" bela Kazuha.

"Baik, baik. Maaf," ujar Ran, "Sonoko, ayo jawab."

"Baiklah. Bagiku, dia sangat tampan! Sikapnya juga sedikit romantis, terbukti dari kata-katanya itu, lho! Keren lagi! Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan, tapi aku suka!" ujar Sonoko sambil mengkhayal tentang sosok Kaito.

"Yah, kamu sih segala laki-laki dibilang tampan dan keren," celetuk Kazuha.

"Biarin donk! Wee!" ujar Sonoko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini," lerai Ran.

"He he he. Maaf!" ujar Kazuha dan Sonoko kompak.

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik kita melihat-lihat keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada di sini saja!" usul Ran.

"Baik!"

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya Yusaku?" tanya Yukiko.

"Karena cuacanya baik, sari bunga yang kita dapatkan meningkat 20%," ujar Yusaku.

"Hah? Hanya meningkat 20%? Sedikit sekali," protes Yukiko.

"Coba bandingkan dengan yang bulan lalu. Justru lebih sedikit bukan? Seharusnya kita beruntung, Yukiko," ujar Yusaku lembut.

"Iya, terserah kau sajalah," ujar Yukiko malas.

"Ha ha ha," tawa Yusaku. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak mereka datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah, Ibu, di mana Kaito?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tumben sekali kau menanyakannya. Wah, Ibu juga tidak tahu tuh. Mungkin sedang di taman," ujar Yukiko.

"Sudah kucari dan dia tidak ada di sana," ujar Shinichi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Shinichi?" tanya Yusaku.

"Dia mengambil bukuku! Pasti dia menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat! Makanya aku ingin berbicara dengannya," ujar Shinichi.

"Coba cari dengan lebih teliti lagi di kamarmu. Mungkin saja dia menyembunyikannya di sana. Dia kan tukang sulap," ujar Yukiko.

"Siapa yang Ibu bilang tulang sulap?" ujar seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kyaa! Kaito!" pekik Yukiko kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kaito muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Hey, Shinichi! Ada apa? Kudengar kau mencariku," ujar Kaito dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu! Di mana kau sembunyikan bukuku!" seru Shinichi.

"Hi hi hi. Itu rahasia!" ujar Kaito sambil terbang menjauh.

"Hey, tunggu!" seru Shinichi sambil berusaha mengejar Kaito. Dan mereka pun –tak disangka-sangka juga– telah terbang menjauhi istana. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

"Hey, kita sudah terbang menjauhi istana," ujar Kaito.

"Baguslah, aku juga sudah bosan di istana. Hey, kembalikan bukuku!" seru Shinichi.

"Iya, iya. Dasar tidak sabaran," ujar Kaito. Dia pun mendekat ke arah Shinichi dan mendekatkan tangannya ke muka Shinichi. Dan, voila! Dengan sebuah trik sulap yang dilakukannya dengan cepat, buku Shinichi pun ada di tangannya dan segera dia berikan kepada adik kembarnya itu.

"Huh! Dari tadi donk," ujar Shinichi.

"Masih untung kuberikan," uajr Kaito. Saat hampir berdebat, mereka mendengar sebuah alunan suara merdu yang mereka rasa dari seorang peri.

"La la la la~."

"Siapa itu?" ujar Kaito sambil mencari sumber suara.

"Hey, tunggu! Aku ikut!" seru Shinichi.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Kita pisah di sini, ya!" ujar Kazuha, "nanti kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini" Kazuha pun terbang, begitu pula dengan Sonoko. Hanya Ran saja yang tidak terbang. Menurut dia, bunga-bunga di sini juga indah, tak perlu ke sisi bukit yang lain. Dia mulai melihat-lihat.

"Wah, indahnya!" serunya saat melihat bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Dia memetik setangkai lalu menyisipkannya di telinga. Ran pun tersenyum.

"Aku bosan. Lebih baik aku berrnyanyi saja," ujarnya. Dia pun mulai menyanyi. Tanpa sadar, ada dua orang pangeran yang mendengar alunan suara merdunya. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara derap kaki.

"Gawat! Siapa itu? Aku harus segera bersembunyi," ujar Ran panik. Setelah itu, dia memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ketaknya tidak cukup jauh dari situ. Tapi, apakah mungkin? Sayapnya yang indah dan besar dan tentu saja berwarna merah akan mudah ditemukan.

"Aduh, aku lupa! Warnaku kan merah, aku akan mudah ditemukan!" ujarnya pelan. Suara derap kaki itu pun berhenti. Tapi dia samar-samar mendengar suara dua orang.

"Wah, ke mana perginya peri yang menyanyi tadi, ya?" uajr Kaito sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Mungkin dia takut kali. Bukit ini kan sepi, mungkin dia salah kira," ujar Shinichi santai.

'Aku harus kabur,' pikir Ran. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan berharap tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi dia tak sadar ada sebuah ranting kering di depannya.

KREKK

"Eh?" ujar Kaito kaget. Ran yang menyadari hal itu langsung terbang tanpa melihat di depannya ada siapa. Saat menoleh ke depan...

"Huaa!"

"Aduh, Ran. Kenapa sih kau ini?" sewot Kazuha.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang! Ayo kita kabur!" seru Ran sambil menarik lengan Kazuha dan segera kabur.

"Hey, tunggu!" seru Kaito saat melihat Ran ada dua peri yang kabur.

"Kenapa Kaito?"

"Lihat ada dua peri! Cantik bukan?"

"Kau sih, mau seberapa jeleknya peri juga kau bilang cantik terus," ujar Shinichi menyi dir.

"Hey, hentikan! Menurutmu, yang mana yang tadi bernyanyi? Yang merah? Atau yang kuning?"

"Merah. Mungkin? Ayo kita pulang saja," ujar Shinichi sambil terbang.

"Ya, ayo."

_**Tsuzuku**_

**Ini adalah fic fantasy pertamaku. Ide awalnya emang terinspirasi oleh Fairytopia. Jadi, kalo ada yang sama, mohon maaf. Kalo plotnya rada-rada ga lengkap, mohon maaf. Emang saya nulisnya kayak gini. Ini adalah gaya penulisan saya *padahal sendirinya bingung gimana gaya penulisannya sendiri*. Jika berkenan, silakan review**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. New Friend

_**Chapter 2: New Friend**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri**_

_**Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!**_

**.**

**.**

"_Hey, hentikan! Menurutmu, yang mana yang tadi bernyanyi? Yang merah? Atau yang kuning?"_

"_Merah. Mungkin? Ayo kita pulang saja," ujar Shinichi sambil terbang._

"_Ya, ayo."_

.

.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih, Ran?" tanya Kazuha setelah mereka sampai di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Begini, tadi saat aku sedang melihat-lihat bunga, aku sedikit menyanyi. Tapo tiba-tiba, aku mendengar ada orang yang mendekat ke arahku. Karena takut, ya aku kabur saja," cerita Ran, "tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang deh."

"Apa?" tanya Kazuha. Sekarang mereka berdua berpikir dan...

"SONOKO!" seru mereka berdua kompak dan segera terbang menuju bukit itu kembali. Mereka pun segera sembunyi-sembunyi mendekati bukit tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk ke tempat mereka berjanji tadi. Ketika mendekat ke sana, ternyata mereka mendengar suara Sonoko sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan.

"Sonoko?" tanya Ran sambil mendekati Sonoko.

"Ran! Kalian tega! Meniggalkanku sendirian di bukit seperti ini! Untung saja aku bertemu dengannya, tapi kasihan. Sayapnya sedikit terluka," ujar Sonoko.

"Siapa itu, Sonoko?" tanya Kazuha.

"Namanya Aoko. Cantik bukan?" ujar Sonoko sambil melirik Aoko.

"Hey, Aoko!" ujar Ran dan Kazuha kompak.

"Hey!" ujar Aoko ramah.

"Sayapmu kenapa?" tanya Kazuha khawatir.

"Oh, ini. Tadi aku tidak fokus saat terbang, jadinya begini deh. Sayapku sedikit terluka karena tadi aku jatuh," ujar Aoko.

"Tapi sayang, ya. Sayapmu yang indah ini harus terluka, ya," ujar Sonoko.

"Memangnya sayapmu seperti apa sih? Bukannya seperti peri pada umunya?" tanya Ran. Aoko yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan membentangkan sayapnya. Dan, wow! Kedua sayapnya berbentuk seperti dua bulan sabit yang saling membelakangi! Indah sekali! Jika dilihat itu memang cocok sih, Aoko sendiri juga sudah nuansa biru bercampur putih –dengan kata lain nuansa malam.

"Wow! Indah sekali sayapmu! Berbentuk seperti dua bulan sabit yang saling membelakangi! Pasti kamu suka dengan nuansa malam, ya?" seru Ran.

"Iya, aku suka sekali dengan nuansa malam. Apalagi pada saat bulan purnama," ujar Aoko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Sonoko," ngomong-ngomong, kau berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku berasal dari negeri sebrang dan baru pertama kali ke sini. Aku ingin ke sini, ini adalah rumah orang tuaku dulu. Tapi, kakakku masih tinggal di sana. Aku ingin ke rumahku, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana. Bisa kalian mengantarku?" ujar Aoko memohon.

"Baiklah, kami juga akan pulang kau ikut saja," ajak Ran.

"Rumahmu akan nuansa bulan, ya? Atau jangan-jangan rumahmu yang baru saja dibangun? Yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit itu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Iya, katanya rumahku akan berbentuk bulan sabit," ujar Aoko sambil tersenyum, "oh ya. Apakah tempatnya jauh?"

"Cukup jauh dari sini. Tapi kau tidak bisa terbang, ya," ujar Kazuha.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu terbang," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, Ran dan Kazuha membantu Aoko terbang dan Sonoko terbang duluan untuk mencari dokter. Konon katanya, dokter itu sibuk, sampai-sampai Ran saja tidak diobati.

"Ran, Kazuha! Aku pergi mencari suami Ran dulu, ya!" seru Sonoko sambil terbang menjauh.

"Dokter Araide bukan suamiku! Dia kan hanya...," seru Ran sambil memerah.

"Hanya pacar, kan?" tanya Aoko yang dipapah terbang oleh Ran dan Kazuha.

"I –iya," ujar Ran. Wah, wajahnya sudah _blushing_ tingkat akut tuh! Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah Aoko. Rumah dengan suasana malam itu pun terasa dingin tapi juga sejuk. Nuansa biru dan putih yang tersusun dengan indah pun makin menambah kesan dingin dan sejuk. Tempat tidur Aoko pun berbentuk bulan sabit. Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter yang dimaksud Sonoko pun datang.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Araide.

"Ini, dia. Sayapnya sedikit terluka, jadi dia tidak bisa terbang," jelas Ran.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, akan kuobati dulu," ujar Araide ramah. Setelah itu, Aoko mendekati Araide dan menunjukkan sayapnya yang luka. Araide pun mengobati sayap Aoko dan memperbannya (?) –maksudnya diperban.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Kurang lebih dua hari lagi kau bisa membuka perbannya," nasehat Araide.

"Iya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Dokter," ujar Aoko ramah. Setelah itu, Araide pun meninggalkan rumah Aoko setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Wah, pacarmu itu dokter yang baik hati, ya!" puji Aoko.

"Beruntung sekali Ran itu, punya suami selain pintar, ganteng, baik hati pula," ujar Sonoko.

"Memangnya kalian berdua tidak mempunyai pacar?" tanya Aoko.

"Tidak, tapi mereka berdua menyukai seseorang. Kalau Kazuha menyukai panglima perang yang bernama Heiji, kalau Sonoko menyukai Makoto –temannya Heiji, " jelas Ran santai. Padahal dua orang perempuan yang baru saja Ran ceritakan wajahnya sudah memerah hampir sama dengan warna Ran.

"Ha ha ha. Kalian lucu, deh! Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian," uajr Aoko.

"Kau sendiri belum punya pacar?" tanya Kazuha tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Aoko yang mendengar hal itu pun mukanya langsung memerah. Hal ini pun dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Kazuha dan Sonoko.

"Wah, wah, wah. Siapa pria yang beruntung itu? Pria itu pasti beruntung sekali bisa mendapatakan peri secantik dirimu," ujar Sonoko dengan nada jahil.

"TI –tidak. Aku belum punya pacar kok!" bela Aoko.

"Pasti bohong! Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah, eh?" ujar Kazuha.

"Aku memang belum mempunyai pacar. Tapi, aku menyukai seseorang," kata Aoko malu-malu.

"Wah, siapa itu?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Iya, iya, siapa?" tanya Sonoko tidak sabar.

"Cepat katakan," ujar Kazuha.

"Em, namanya..."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Hey, Shinichi!" seru Kaito. Padahal Shinichi ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Jangan teriak-teriak. Aku tidak ingin menemanimu pergi ke bukit itu lagi kalau hanya untuk menemui peri-peri tersebut. Lagipula, kenapa tadi kau mau saja kuajak pulang. Dasar aneh," uajr Shinichi tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa tahu? Hey! Habis kan aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri," ujar Akito.

"Analisis. Maaf, aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke bukit yang tadi," ujar Shinichi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku mohon, Shinichi. Temani aku," mohon Kaito.

"Tidak akan," ujar Shinichi sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya dan pergi ke kamar.

"Yah, kau tidak rame Shinichi," ujar Kaito sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan pergi ke bukit.

'Ah, mudah-mudahan aku dapat bertemu dengan peri-peri itu,' pikir Kaito. Kaito pun telah sampai di bukit. Dia pun segera berkeliling. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemukan peri-peri tersebut.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Tampaknya kau memang memang menyukai pria itu, ya?" ejek Sonoko.

"Iya nih. Habis selama menceritakan dia kau tampak sangat membelanya, dengan wajah memerah lagi," ejek Kazuha.

"Hey! Kalian ini," ujar Aoko sambil memerah.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini. Tapi, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Saguru. Orang yang kau suka," ujar Ran.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga," ujar Aoko malu-malu.

"Cie, cie!" sindir Sonoko. Tapi, sedetik kemudian mereka malah tertawa bersama.

"Hey, aku ingin ke bukit yang tadi deh," uajr Aoko tiba-tiba. Tawa yang mereka ciptakan tadi pun sempat terhenti.

"Hah? Sayapmu kan masih terluka. Aku tidak mau nanti kau tersesat dan kami malah kesusahan mencarimu karena kau tidak bisa terbang," tolak Sonoko.

"Aku setuju! Lagipula, sekarang kan sudah malam. Kau mau nanti di sana kau malah kenapa-kenapa?" tolak Kazuha.

"Iya, mereka berdua benar. Eh, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa!" seru Ran sambil beranjak.

"Oh, iya. Benar. Aku juga pulang dulu, ya!" seru Kazuha.

"Aku juga!" seru Sonoko. Mereka bertiga pun segera pulang.

"Huh! Membosankan! Padahal kan di bukit itu tempat yang indah untuk melihat bulan. Kalau tidak salah, tadi sekilas aku juga melihat kunang-kunang. Bukannya indah?" gumam Aoko. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat dan yakin untuk sampai titik darah penghabisan (?) *lha! Ngaco nian ini author* −maksudnya setelah celingak-celinguk kanan kiri memastikan bahwa teman-temannya sudah pergi, dia pun mulai mencoba terbang.

"Ok, kau bisa Aoko," ujar Aoko menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia berada di ujung (?) bukit kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya dan mulai mencoba terbang. Sayangnya, sayapnya belum bisa bergerak secara sempurna.

"Aaaa!" teriak Aoko. Tapi tiba-tiba...

GREP

"Hah?"

_**Tsuzuku**_

**Siapa coba yang nolongin Aoko? Yah, karena saya ga bisa bikin fic yang ada teka-tekinya begini pasti ketebak deh. Gomen, kalo yang kali ini fokusnya ke Aoko, kan temen baru. Chapter depan bakal nyeritain Aoko. Balesan review dibalesnya nanti dulu, ya. Soalnya lagi error nih FFn-nya dibagian review. Makasih juga yang telah mem-fave fic aku! Jangan lupa, ya, jika berkenan, silakan review...**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. First Metting Part 1

_**Saatnya bales review!**_

_**At chapter 1:**_

_**edogawafirli: selamat! Anda pertamax! Hehehe, maaf deh. Eh, di chapter dua ada Aokonya kan?**_

_**Akira Sumamoto: ini sudah apdet!**_

_**sisi: ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih.**_

_**Fumiya Ninna 19: di chapter dua ada Aokonya kan?**_

_**uchiha cucHan clyne: salam kenal juga! Em, kalo saya rubah entar malah makin ribet. Justru Kuroba itulah yang nama marga. Nama ayahnya : Toichi Kuroba, ibunya: Chikage Kuroba. Hahaha, soalnya saya bingung mau ngasih peran apa*sebenernya sih terinspirasi dari ficnya Yessy-san*. Ga flame, kok.**_

_**At chapter 2:**_

_**rachel moore: di chapter ini ketemu, kok! Aduh, saya kena WB nih! Makasih juga doanya.**_

_**Verucca lucifer: tsuzuku itu artinya bersambung. Namaku kan Sha. Ini sudah chapter selanjutnya!**_

_**Sheila Kudo: kekeke! Tetep pantengin aja dulu. Yupz, bener banget!**_

_**uchiha cucHan clyne: iya donk! Masa ga? Ini sudah apdet!**_

_**Aya Akita :wah, makasih! Yupz, bener banget! Em, ntar, ya. dipikirin dulu *plakk*. Fave? Makasih! Ini sudah apdet!**_

_**Makasih karena kalian telah mereview ficku! Chapter **__**tiga**__**, update!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri**_

_**Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!**_

**.**

**.**

"_Ok, kau bisa Aoko," ujar Aoko menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia berada di ujung (?) bukit kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya dan mulai mencoba terbang. Sayangnya, sayapnya belum bisa bergerak secara sempurna._

"_Aaaa!" teriak Aoko. Tapi tiba-tiba..._

_GREP_

"_Hah?"_

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri, hah? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sayapmu?" ujar orang tersebut.

"Ma –maaf," ujar Aoko gugup. Setelah itu, Aoko di bawa kembali ke atas. Dia pun melihat siapa penolongnya ini. Umm, tampan, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan, dan tentunya baik, walaupun kata-katanya tadi sedikit kasar, pikir Aoko. Aoko pun melihat pria ini dari atas sampai bawah dan ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Lambang yang tersemat di dadanya.

'Tunggu! Lambang kerajaan?' pikir Aoko, 'jangan-jangan, dia...'

Meskipun Aoko baru pindah, tetap saja, sampai orang –peri awam sekali pun tahu, bahwa itu lambang kerajaan.

"K –kau, anggota kerajaan?" tanya Aoko gugup.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Namaku, Kaito," ujar Kaito, "kau?"

"Na –nama hamba Aoko, pangeran. Te –terima kasih atas pertolongannya tadi. Hamba permisi dulu," ujar Aoko sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu!" ujar Kaito sambil menahan lengan Aoko.

"A –ada apa, Pangeran?" tanya Aoko.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?" tawar Kaito sambil tersenyum, "dan lagi, jangan panggil aku Pangeran atau memanggil dirimu Hamba. Aku kurang enak mendengarnya. Panggil aku Kaito saja, dan kau boleh memanggil dirimu dengan sebutan 'aku'."

"E –eh? Be –benarkah?" ujar Aoko tak percaya," kita mau kemana?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku ke bukit yang di sana," ujar Kaito sambil menunjuk bukit yang dimaksud," di sana aku mencari seorang peri. Waktu tadi siang, aku mendengar ada suara seorang yang indah sekali saat bernyanyi. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ke sana. Tapi, sayang di sana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa –wajar kan, karena sudah malam. Jadi, aku pergi ke sini, ternyata aku malah bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya, kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Ehm, begini. Tadi, aku ingin mencoba terbang ke bukit yang kau tunjuk tadi. Gara-gara kejadian tadi siang –tadi siang sayapku terluka dan sekarang diperban. Tapi, ternyata aku belum bisa," jelas Aoko.

"Karena kita sama-sama mau ke sana, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar saja, hem?" tawar Kaito.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih," ujar Aoko. Kemudian, Aoko mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kaito dan mereka mulai terbang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sana.

"Indah sekali, bukan? Walaupun bukan bulan purnama, tetap saja indah. Dan lagi, di sini terdapat kunang-kunang," ujar Aoko kagum. Kaito yang mendengar hal itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aoko. Tapi, entah kenapa, saat itu Aoko terlihat tampak.. Cantik?

Sayapnya yang berbentuk bulan sabit yang saling membelakangi, dirinya yang bernuansa biru putih, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kategori cantik. Dan lagi, sekarang kunang-kunang datang menghampiri dirinya. Apalagi di bawah sinar bulan seperti saat ini. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir kanan Kaito terangkat. Aoko yang menyadari hal itu segera 'membangunkan' Kaito.

"Kaito? Kaito?" ujar Aoko sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kaito. Kaito pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Aoko.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau suka malam?" tanya Kaito.

"Kan sudah kubilang," ujar Aoko.

"He he he, maaf, lupa. Aku juga suka malam. Apalagi saat bulan purnama," ujar Kaito. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Mau tak mau itu membuat wajah Aoko memerah. Aoko pun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti putri dari bulan, lho! Entah kenapa, saat ini aku melihatmu begitu berkilauan," ujar Kaito.

"Hah? Berkilauan? Apa maksudmu? Kau ini ada-ada saja," ujar Aoko sambil tertawa. Maksudnya menurut Kaito itu, baju Aoko itu saat terkena sinar bulan dan cahaya kunang-kunang itu terlihat berkilauan dan itu menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ehm, tidak. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi," ujar Aoko. Mereka pun duduk di salah satu sisi bukit tersebut.

"Bagaimana sih rasanya jadi pangeran? Ya, hidup di lingkungan kerajaan," tanya Aoko.

"Wah, baru sekali ada yang menanyakan seperti itu padaku. Yah, menurutku sih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, aku merasa dikekang. Sedikit-sedikit harus dikawal, sedikit-sedikit harus lapor. Aku sendiri merasa tak bebas. Seharusnya, kita itu kan bisa melakukan apa saja yang kita mau tanpa harus merasa diawasi," cerita Kaito.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, masa sih tidak ada enaknya?"

"Apa, ya? Mungkin merasa dihormati," ujar Kaito ragu, "oh, ya. Kenapa sayapmu bisa terluka?"

"Begini. Hari ini aku pindah ke sini. Saat terbang, aku tidak fokus. Karena itu, hampir menabrak pohon dan aku malah terjatuh. Jadinya, ya begini deh," cerita Aoko, "aku ingin bertanya nih. Apakah aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" ujar Kaito jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa? Ti –tidak kok," ujar Aoko menjauh," lagipula, aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, siapa pria yang beruntung itu?" tanya Kaito kembali ke sikapnya semula.

"Ehm, na –namanya Saguru. Tapi, tempat tinggalnya jauh dari sini –jelas, dia tinggal di tempatku yang dulu. Bagiku dia itu tampan, baik, dan sedikit arogan, walaupun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya," ujar Aoko malu-malu.

"Oh, begitu. Mendengar dari ceritamu, tampak dia itu sempurna sekali, ya di matamu," sindir Kaito.

"Hentikan! Memangnya kau tidak punya orang yang kau suka?" tanya Aoko.

"Kau lupa? Aku hampir menghabiskan waktuku di istana! Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis lain," ujar Kaito.

'Benarkah begitu? Tapi, saat aku melihatmu, entah kenapa, ya. Ada yang aneh. Suatu perasaan aneh menjalar di hatiku,' batin Kaito sambil terus memandangi Aoko.

"Oh, iya ya," ujar Aoko. Melihat lawan bicaranya diam tak bersuara *emang iya kali. Diam kan tak bersuara*, Aoko menolehkan wajahnya pada Kaito.

"Tuh, kan! Kau melamun lagi! Kenapa sih kau selalu melamun terus?" tanya Aoko sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Kaito.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku?" protes Kaito.

"Habisnya, daritadi kau melamun terus, sih!" sewot Aoko.

"Oh, ya? Mungkin, ya," ujar Kaito.

"Kaito. Tolong bukakan perbanku, donk," pinta Aoko.

"Memangnya sayapmu sudah baikan?"

"Aku rasa iya. Jadi, tolong, ya." Kaito pun membuka perban Aoko secara perlahan. Dan setelah itu, dia membuang perban itu *ya iyalah, masa mau disimpen?*.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah."

"Kalau begini, aku ingin mencoba terbang lagi!" seru Aoko sambil berdiri dan bersiap terbang.

"Tunggu! Sebaiknya kau kubantu saja," ujar Kaito. Awalnya Aoko heran, tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan Kaito. Kaito memegang kedua tangan Aoko dan mulai terbang. Aoko pun begitu. Dia mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

Aww, masih sakit rupanya, batin Aoko.

Tapi, lama kelamaan dia mulai biasa. Dan sayap indahnya kali ini bisa membuatnya terbang! Aoko senang sekali, berkat Kaito sekarang dia bisa terbang. Dia pun mulai terbang kesana-kemari.

"Hey! Jangan terbang seperti itu!" ujar Kaito.

"He he he. Maaf," ujar Aoko. Sekarang mereka sedang terbang di langit, dan di bawah mereka terdapat taman bunga yang indah.

"Ehm, ehm," Kaito berdehem sedikit. Aoko pun menoleh.

"Ya?" ujar Aoko.

"Maukah kau berdansa bersamaku di bawah langit yang bermandikan sinar bulan ini, _Mademoiselle_?" ujar Kaito sambil berlutut dan menunjukkan gaya seseorang pangeran yang mengajak putrinya berdansa. Aoko kaget. Tapi, setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Ya, _Monsieur_," ujar Aoko dan menerima uluran tangan Kaito. Mereka pun mulai berdansa di malam yang indah ini yang bermandikan sinar bukan dan cahaya kunang-kunang.

_**Tsuzuku**_

**Gimana? Apa mengecewakan? Gaje? Maafkan saya, readers. Saya dikejer waktu, nih! *ngelesnya keliatan**idih! Siapa juga yang ngeles!*. Langsung aja deh..**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	4. First Metting Part 2

_**Chapter 4: A Meeting Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri**_

_**Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!**_

**.**

**.**

Aku curiga dengan Aoko, batin Ran. Ran pun keluar dari rumahnya dan pelan-pelan terbang ke rumah Aoko. Setelah sampai di sana, dia pun masuk ke rumah Aoko *ceritanya pintunya ga ada kunci. Kalo ada, mau ditaro di mana, coba?*. Dia pun segera masuk ke kamar Aoko.

Sudah kuduga. Dia nekat pergi, pikir Ran. Karena tahu –sebenarnya Ran juga masih ragu-ragu tepat Aoko di mana sekarang, dia pun langsung mengepakkan sayap indahnya ke bukit.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Shinichi! Di mana Kaito?" tanya Yukiko.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Shinichi santai sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Keluar dari kamarmu sekarang dan cari Kaito!" perintah Yukiko.

"Ya ya ya," ujar Shinichi malas.

Dasar saudara yang merepotkan! Gara-gara kau, aku harus mencarimu, batin Shinichi kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Shinichi mengikuti perintah ibunya. Dia pun mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Sejenak Shinichi berpikir.

'Apa jangan-jangan si Kaito itu pergi ke bukit itu, ya? Harus kuperiksa!' pikir Shinichi. Setelha itu, dia muali berjalan keluar istana dan mulai terbang menuju bukit. Shinichi hampir sampai saat pandangannya tersita oleh peri cantik berwarna merah yang kita ketahui bernama Ran.

"Hey," ujar Shinichi mencoba menyapa. Tampak Ran membalikkan badannya.

'Siapa, ya?' tanya Ran. Shinichi pun mulai mendekat dan Ran dapat melihat jelas wajah Shinichi. Ran terkejut. Wajah yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah yang sama persis dengan yang dibicarakan Sonoko, walau sedikit berbeda. Selain itu, lambang kerajaan yang tersemat di dadanya memperjelas dugaan Ran.

"A –ah, hey. A –apakah kau pangeran?" tanya Ran gugup.

"Ya. Kau peri yang tadi sore ada di sini, kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Be –benar. Bagaimana Pangeran bisa tahu?" tanya Ran heran.

'Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan dia yang mengawasiku tadi sore?' pikir Ran curiga.

"Soalnya tadi aku dan Kaito sedang jalan-jalan di sini tadi sore. Lalu aku mendengar suara seorang peri bernyanyi. Saat aku dan Kaito menghampirinya, kau malah pergi. Kau peri yang bernyanyi itu, kan?" jelas Shinichi.

'Apa? Ja –jadi Pangeran yang mendengar nyanyianku?' pikir Ran kaget.

"Menurutku suaramu bagus, lho. Lalu, kenapa kau kabur saat itu? Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku pangeran. Panggil saja Shinichi. Kau?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih. Maaf deh. Namaku Ran," ujar Ran. Lalu mereka pun berjabat tangan tanda pertemanan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mencari temanku. Kau?" tanya Ran.

"Mencari bersama? Aku juga sedang mencari adikku yang bodoh itu," tawar Shinichi.

"Ya." Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama. Mereka bahkan meneriakkan nama Kaito dan Aoko. Saat sedang mencari, terkadang mereka saling mencuri pandang. Baik itu Shinichi maupun Ran. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka segera memalingkan wajah mereka menahan malu. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Ran berhenti berjalan.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukankah... bukankah itu mereka?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. Shinichi pun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Ran. Satu kedutan di dahi Shinichi pun muncul.

"Anak itu... berani-beraninya... berdansa di saat-saat begini!" seru Shinichi. Ran pun bingung. Sebenarnya dia marah juga. Pasalnya, sayap Aoko kan masih terluka.

"Kenapa Shinichi?" tanya Ran.

"Dia itu... waktu membacaku habis gara-gara dia! Seharusnya, sekarang aku sedang membaca bukuku! Awas saja!" seru Shinichi kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga marah. Dia itu kan sayapnya masih terluka! Masa sudah berani terbang ke tempat yang jauh seperti ini!" seru Ran marah juga. Mereka berdua tertegun. Ternyata tujuan mereka ke sini itu sama! Yaitu, marah. Seringai licik pun menghiasi wajah mereka saat ini. Rencana yang sama pun telah terancang di kepala masing-masing.

"Kagetkan mereka!" seru mereka bersama. Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai melaksanakan rencana mereka. Keberuntungan bagi mereka, karena saat ini Aoko dan Kaito sedang berdansa di bukit itu sendiri. Setelah sampai di belakan mereka, mereka pun segera mengagetkan mereka.

"Hoy!"

"Kyaa!"

"Huwaa!"

"Kalian sedang apa, eh?" tanya Ran. Sedangkan Shinichi sedang menatap tajam saudaranya yang saat ini sedang bergidik ngeri.

"He he he," ujar Aoko sambil tertawa _innocent. _Ran dan Shinichi segera meminta penjelasan dari mereka berdua. Lalu, Aoko dan Kaito menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maafkan kami, Shinichi, Ran," ujar Kaito sambil menunduk. Aoko pun terlihat menunduk.

"Ya sudah, kami maafkan. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi!" seru Shinichi.

"Terima kasih Shinichi!" seru Kaito dan Aoko.

"Tapi, kami berdua masih mau di sini," ujar Aoko dengan wajah memelas.

"Hah? Tapi ini sudah malam, Aoko," ujar Ran.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalian berdua jatuh sakit karena hal ini," ujar Shinichi. Kaito yang mengerti maksud Shinichi hanya tersenyum lebar lalu membawa Aoko 'kabur'.

"Hey!" seru Aoko dan Ran bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu. Kau mengizinkan mereka pergi? Kenapa?" protes Ran saat mereka berdua telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kaito belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis lain. Kami itu jarang keluar istana. Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan Kaito," ujar Shinichi sambil duduk.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah. Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ran sambil mengikuti Shinichi.

"Maksudmu? Soal gadis?"

"Tentu saja."

"Katanya sih ada seorang gadis yang menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia adalah seorang penasihat kerajaan –seperti asisten ibuku. Namanya Shiho."

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Serius, dingin, misterius, pintar, dan terkadang terlihat menyebalkan dan mengerikan."

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Sebenarnya dia itu baik. Dia telah menjadi teman perempuan dan teman pertamaku di sana. Dia juga mengerti aku. Kau?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar. Namanya Araide. Dia adalah seorang dokter. Dia baik hati, ramah, dan yah... begitulah..."

"Kau... pasti sangat mencintainya, bukan?"

"Ah ya begitulah," uajr Ran sambil merona.

"Enak, ya kalau kita punya orang yang kita sayangi atau kita cintai. Yah... seperti kau... tidak sepertiku."

"Hey! Jangan pesimis seperti itu, donk! Banyak kok peri-peri cantik di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya teman."

"Bukankah kita sudah menjadi seorang teman beberapa menit yang lalu? Kalau yang kau maksud itu lebih dari teman yaitu sahabat, aku mau kok!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Ehm, besok aku ingin pergi ke tempatmu. Boleh, kan? Aku juga akan mengajak Kaito."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang menyambutmu, Shinichi." Sedangkan Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Senyum kali ini berbeda. Ini senyum ketulusan dari hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bulan kali ini indah juga, ya," ujar Shinichi.

"Biasa saja. Aku tidak mengerti keindahan malam."

"Ha ha ha. Kau ini lucu, ya!" seru Shinichi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ran.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Ran sambl mengelus-ngelus pelan pipinya hasil cubitan Shinichi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan peri sepertimu," ujar Shinichi.

"Oh ya? Eh, kalau kau bosan besok kau harus ke tempatku. Oke?"

"Oke! Ehm, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang. Walaupun aku sering baca buku, buku yang kubaca bukan tentang percintaan."

"Ehm, bagaimana, ya? Cinta itu adalah perasaan senang atau suka yang berlebihan kepada seseorang. Biasanya, hanya dengan menyebutkan nama orang yang kita suka wajah kita akan memerah. Tapi, terkadang cinta itu bikin sakit. Karena cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Rasanya jatuh cinta itu senang tapi ada cemburu juga. Kadang rindu dan selalu teringat orang tersebut –tapi aku tidak 'segila' orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kok. Mencintai seseorang itu... ehm, bagaimana, ya? Ya, kita mencintai seseorang saja. Semua perasaan bercampur di sana. Kalau kita tidak mencintai seseorang, itu artinya kita tidak normal. Kau suka baca buku? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Oh begitu. Buku yang suka aku baca, paling tentang sejarah, kesehatan, dan semacamnya. Kalau tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang dinamakan cinta kepada seseorang, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya. Kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta, untuk apa aku menanyakan hal itu padamu?"

"Oh, begitu. Ya, itu artinya kau normal."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau ingin aku berkomentar apa lagi, eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang dimaksud adalah kau?" Pertanyaan Shinichi yang satu ini membuat Ran tertegun.

'Pasti Shinichi sedang bercanda,' pikir Ran.

"Ya... tergantung. Kalau aku mencintaimu juga, ya aku akan menerimamu. Kalau tidak, ya begitulah... Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, untuk saat ini aku sudah punya pacar."

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, lho! Aku hanya bertanya saja. Oh begitu, sekarang kita kan sahabat. Jadi, aku bisa meminta pendapatmu kapanpun aku mau, kan?"

"Asal pada waktunya."

"Tentu saja. Hey, ini sudah malam. Kau belum mau pulang?"

"Kau sendiri? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Hah, jadi kau menyuruhku pulang? Temani aku dulu saja. Aku masih bosan dengan istana."

"Oke!"

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**Waduh, apaan lagi ini? Maaf kalo gaje, ya. Boleh minta reviewnya, kan?**_

_**Review**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_


	5. First Metting Part 3

_**Chapter 5: A Meeting Part 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **____** Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri**_

_**Summary: Kehidupan para chara Detective Conan di sebuah tempat bernama Dream Land sebagai peri. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? RnR please! Dedicated for FFC!**_

**.**

**.**

"Kaito, besok kita akan pergi ke tempatnya Ran dan Aoko," ujar Shinichi santai lalu masuk ke kamarnya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bohong. Sudah, aku mau tidur dulu," ujar Shinichi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Tapi, Kaito menahannya.

"Tunggu, dulu! Besok kita terang-terangan atau sembunyi-sembunyi? Kalau terang-terangan, bisa-bisa kita malah diomeli dan malah dikawal," ujar Kaito.

"Sama saja. Sudah, jangan menggangguku. Aku mengantuk," ujar Shinichi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

BLAM

'He he he. Asyik! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat dan pergi ke dunia luar! Terima kasih kakakku sayang!' pikir Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi!" seru Kaito dari luar.

"Hn." Terdengar suara sahutan yang sangat sedikit (baca: pelit kata) dan pelan. Tampaknya Shinichi sudah mulai tertidur. Kaito tidak tahu bahwa tepat dibelakangnya ada seorang perempuan cantik. Dan saat Kaito berbalik, hampir saja dia jatuh terjengkang.

"Shiho!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah tidur? Lalu, ke mana saja kau dan Shinichi tadi pergi? Pihak istana kerepotan mencari kalian tahu!" seru Shiho.

"Ini juga mau tidur. Soal yang pergi tadi sih... rahasia!" ujar Kaito sambil menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

'Huh, awas saja, ya! Mereka berencana akan pergi besok. Aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua!' pikir Shiho.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Pagi sudah datang menyambut. Udara segar telah menanti. Para peri telah bangun semua dan melaksanakan tugas mereka maisng-masing. Untuk para peri pekerja, mereka segera merapikan diri dan segera memulai tugas mereka. Sedangkan untuk peri-peri lainnya, mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk menyambut mentari, tak terkecuali untuk empat sahabat ini.

"Selamat pagi, dunia!" seru Ran sambil berusaha bangun. Dia masih agak lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman dia menemani Shinichi dan menunggu Aoko. Hal yang sama pun dirasakan Aoko. Badan mereka berdua masih sedikit pegal-pegal. Setelah merapikan diri mereka –Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, dan Kazuha pergi keluar rumah dan saling menyapa –kebetulan rumah mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain, dengan kata lain bertetangga.

"Eh, Aoko. Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lelah? Memangnya kau susah tidur semalam? Kau juga Ra," ujar Kazuha.

"Eh, iya sih. Aku sedikit susah tidur semalam," ujar Ran. Aoko pun mengangguk tanda bahwa 'alasannya' sama. Mereka pun pergi menuju taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Mereka di sana saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ran ingat perkataan Shinichi tadi malam. Dia pun melihat ke arah istana yang terlihat kurang jelas dari sana.

"Hey, ada keributan apa sih?" tanya Sonoko.

"Eh, iya. Ada suara-suara berisik, tuh!" ujar Kazuha mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Aoko. Kemudian, mereka segera terbang menuju sumber keributan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa sumber keributan adalah

"Shinichi?"

"Kaito?"

"Itu kan panglima Heiji!"

"Dia bersama Makoto juga!"

Shinichi, Kaito, dan dua pengawalnya –Heiji dan Makoto.

"Oh, hey Aoko! Hey Ran!" seru Kaito riang. Dia kemudian membawa saudaranya menjauh dan mendekati empat peri yang sedang cengo nggak jelas –minus Ran.

"Ka –Kaito? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aoko.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Salah?" tanya Kaito, "ayolah. Masa tidak boleh? Aku juga membawa Shinichi. Ini Heiji dan ini Makoto."

BLUSH

Kazuha dan Sonoko sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah. Upps, di depannya kan ada Heiji dan Makoto. Ran yang menyadari hal ini langsung berinisiatif.

"Oh, hai Heiji! Hai juga Makoto! Oh ya, perkenalkan. Yang kuning seperti bunga matahari itu namanya Kazuha, sedangkan yang orange seperti bunga dandelion bernama Sonoko!" ujar Ran. Di wajahnya sekarang dihiasi senyum jahil.

'Kena kalian!' pikir Ran. Sedangkan Kazuha dan Sonoko menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Mereka pun segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Hey, Aoko! Temani aku keliling bukit, donk!" pinta Kaito setelah Kazuha dan Sonoko memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh. Boleh saja. Ayo!" ajak Aoko.

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau sudah hapal daerah ini? Biar aku temani saja," ujar Ran.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Shinichi. Ran pun mengajak Shinichi. Sekarang, mereka berempat mulai terbang mengelilingi bukit. Sembari mengelilingi bukit, Ran menjelaskan apa saja yang dia tahu. Ayo kita lihat dengan mereka berempat yang satu lagi!

Suasana di sana masih canggung. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka pun hanya berani mencuri-curi pandang. Tapi, begitu ketahuan mencuri pandang mereka langusng memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menutupi rona merah yang kini tengah menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kazuha."

"Heiji."

"Sonoko."

"Makoto." Mereka semua memanggil dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," ucap mereka bersamaan lagi. Mereka pun saling pandang. Heiji dan Maokoto memberi isyarat agar perempuan yange terlebih dulu bicara. _Lady is first._

"Ehm, kalau begitu, aku yang mulai, ya. Namaku Sonoko. Salam kenal dengan kalian berdua! Jujur lho, aku kagum pada Makoto," ujar Sonoko dengan wajah yang merona. Sedangkan Makoto wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Kazuha. Aku berteman dekat dengan Ran, Sonoko, dan Aoko. Salam kenal juga!" ujar Kazuha.

"Ralat! Dia sebenarnya suka padamu lho Heiji," ujar Sonoko dengan nada jahil. Baik Kazuha maupun Heiji wajahnya sama-sama memerah.

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" seru Kazuha.

"Aku kan tidak sembarangan bicara," elak Sonoko.

"Aku bukan suka! Tapi kagum!" seru Kazuha. Sebelum 'pertengkaran' –jika ini benar-bener pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut, Heiji segera menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Berhenti! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Dan yah, kami berdua berterima kasih karena kalian telah mengagumi kami. Dan, namaku Heiji," ujar Heiji.

"Namaku Makoto," ujar Makoto singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ehm, karena suasananya sudah tidak secanggung tadi, mereka pun mulai bisa akrab. Mereka mulai dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil, diselingi juga dengan bercanda dan tawa. Hah, sepertinya akan muncul dua pasangan baru. Karena mereka sudah cukup akrab, kita lihat saja dua pasangan peri ini.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah akrab, ya!" ujar Ran sambil memperhatikan empat sejoli itu.

"Benar. Wah, bakal ada yang punya pacar baru, nih!" seru Aoko.

"Terus?" ujar Shinichi cuek.

"Ya nggak apa-apa donk!" seru Ran.

"Berarti cuman aku donk yang belum punya pacar," uajr Aoko dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tenang saja. Aku bersedia kok jadi pacarmu," ujar Kaito santai.

"Iih, apaan sih! Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar kamu!" seru Aoko. Walaupun marah, tetapi ada semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu merah lho, Aoko!" seru Ran jahil.

"Ih, nggak kok! Siapa juga yang wajahnya merah!" elak Aoko.

"Bohong tuh!" seru Kaito. Tiba-tiba, ada suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Ran? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau Aoko, kan? Kenapa Pangeran ada di sini?" ujar orang tersebut.

"Araide! Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Lho, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Ran.

"Dia kan dokter kerajaan, Ran," ujar Shinichi santai.

"Hah? Kau dokter kerajaan? Kenapa selama ini aku tidak tahu?" seru Ran tak percaya.

"Hey, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa kali? Mungkin kau saja yang lupa. Oh ya Aoko, bagaimana keadaan sayapmu?" tanya Araide.

"Sayapku sudah baikan. Sangat baik malah! Aduh, Ran. Kau ini memang pacar yang tidak perhatian, ya!" ujar Aoko.

'Pacar? Jadi, Araide ini pacar Ran?' pikir Shinichi.

"He he he. Iya, maaf, maaf," ujar Ran sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ehm, Pangeran Shinichi, Pangeran Kaito. Ini sudah waktunya pulang," ingat Heiji yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana bersama Makoto.

"Hah? Tapi kan baru sebentar," protes Kaito.

"Jangan menjadi seperti anak kecil, Pangeran Kaito. Kita sudah berkomitmen bukan?" uajr Makoto. Dengan pasrah, Shinichi dan Kaito menuruti permintaan pengawalnya. Mereka pun kembali ke istana –bersama Araide, karena sedang ada jadwal periksa kesehatan. Setelah mereka pergi, Ran dan Aoko pun menemui Kazuha dan Sonoko. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang mengenai hal tadi tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

'Oh, jadi kedua pangeran itu pergi ke sini? Ini kan hanya tempat peri biasa. Dan tampaknya, aku harus berhati-hati dengan peri merah itu... Ran... akan kuingat nama itu...' Orang itu pun menunjukkan seringai liciknya. Orang yang kita ketahui bernama...

Shiho...

**Tsuzuku**

**Wah, wah. Makin aneh? Saya maklum kok. Oh ya, kayaknya saya kalo apdet harus dobel dobel nih biar cepet selesai. Eh, ga usah banyak omong deh!**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
